Killer Retreat A readers choice story
by crayolakid0413
Summary: The team is sent on a mandatory retreat but it doesn't turn out the way they imagined...  I have only written chapter 1. This story will be written based on your reviews and suggestions. Often I have my own take on people's stories, here's your chance.


Before they knew it they were on the white sandy beaches of Florida. Strauss had rented a boat for the team to take a ride out to a reef a little ways off the coast. Emily was the only one with boating experience so she took charge and headed out to their location. Once they were anchored Hotch and Rossi took seats in the back of the boat, Reid taking no chances on adding to the high statistics of drowning took out a book and Garcia laid out on the deck soaking in the sun. That left JJ, Emily and Morgan to hit the water. After a few minutes of trying to figure out the masks and flippers they jumped into the water. They had hand held oxygen tanks to allow them to venture further down.

The water off the reef was full of amazing tropical fish. Reid had made sure to educate them all on the large number of poisonous creatures too.

After swimming around for 30 minutes or so JJ gave the signal they were starting to run low on their tanks. Emily had seen a small opening out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring JJ she swam right toward it. Emily found herself squeezing through the small hole into a dark hole. She was fearless. Seconds later she emerged into a cave. She took the goggles off and looked around. The cave was sparkling, light reflecting off of everywhere. It was truly magical. She felt something brush against her leg stinging sharply. Emily pulled herself out of the water and onto the smooth rock surface of the cave. Looking down at her leg she noticed a small amount of blood and what looked like a puncture mark.

Before she could question the injury JJ popped up into the cave.

"Em what the hell!" JJ exclaimed. "You can't go into caves, something could happen. It could collapse!"

"Jay its okay, I'm sorry calm down." Emily replied.

"Lets just get out of here okay, we don't have much air and I don't like it in here." JJ responded.

Emily could see the fear in JJ's face. "Sure JJ, let me just get my mask back on." Emily said.

Emily took the mask and tried to put it to her face, her vision was becoming extremely blurry. She tried again to lift it to her face before collapsing. As Emily passed out slipping off the rock and into the water.

JJ watched Emily go into the water for a second, waiting for her to pop back up and make a joke. When she saw Emily didn't move she dove under and pulled her up flipping her on her back. Emily was unconscious but breathing. JJ knew she had to get Emily help but there was no way Morgan was fitting through the opening. She couldn't keep oxygen on Emily while pulling her through the hole of the cave either. JJ grabbed Emily by the shoulders and pulled her body out of the water and securely on the rocks. She looked down examining Emily's body. Her eyes widened when she saw her leg. The small hole was beginning to bleed, the surrounding tissue turning blue. Whatever got her, it was bad.

3 days earlier…Quanitico, VA

The team had just returned to the office after a long 4 days in Dallas. The unsub had been posing as a nanny, abducting children from parks and other public venues. In the end the team had discovered the unsub who was dressing as a woman, was taking the kids to his home attempting to create a family of his own. Luckily all 3 children were found unharmed. Like all cases involving children, this one dug a little deeper at the hearts of the team, pulling at their defences. Everyone was eager to go home for some much needed rest.

"Hotchner", Hotch answered the phone, "Yes Ma'am, of course ma'am, no that won't be a problem ma'am."

Before the confused faces had a chance to ask Hotch turned to face the group.

"Conference room in 5."

With the immense amount of whining heard throughout the BAU you would have thought they were all teenagers, not agents in the FBI. They all gathered around the table giving each other the _"what the hell_" looks. How could they have another case already, wasn't it someone else's turn?

A tall blonde figure waltzed into the conference room causing everyone to change their demeanor quickly.

"I understand you did very well on this last case, no injuries were reported. Now I'm sure you are wondering why I insisted on seeing you before you went home to your families. The director has decided that while each team is mandated vacation, starting now each team will also be required to attend a week long retreat. He feels if there was more non-case related bonding between team members, incidents such as with Jason Gideon and Elle Greenway would not have occurred. Your team will be on the first retreat. I'll see you all on Monday." Strauss said.

"Ma'am?" Reid said hesitantly. "It appears you are not revealing the location of our retreat but we do need to know what to pack. Depending on the location we may need heavier jackets, long underwear…."

Before he could finish that thought Strauss cut him off.

"You will need to pack for warm weather." Strauss said turning to leave, and pack a few bathing suits as well." She said over her shoulder.

Hotch and Rossi got up and left the conference room immediately leaving behind Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ.

"EEEkkk, a week in paradise with my hunka burning love, my beauties and my boy genius! So perfect!" Garcia squealed as she took off for her lair.

"Garcia seems excited. I hope we don't have to use the bathing suits, I never learned how to swim." Reid declared.

"Hey, it's okay kid. We got you." Morgan said. "You can stay on dry land, it'll give you a better view anyway."

Emily and JJ gave each other the same look. That went over Reid's head. Some things a being a genius can't help.

**Authors Note: This fic is a readers choice. I often read stories and have my own vision on where they should go. This is your chance to do the same. I have only written chapter 1 of this fic. Review and tell me what you would like to see happen. I will incorporated your ideas and post the next chapter. This story is in your hands. Thanks!**

**Shoutout to Carly Carter for her wonderful editting!**


End file.
